


An Afternoon Alone

by RomanRuler



Category: Until Dawn (Video Game)
Genre: Masturbation, Multi, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-11
Updated: 2018-02-11
Packaged: 2019-03-16 22:48:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,449
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13646031
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RomanRuler/pseuds/RomanRuler
Summary: Ashley finds herself alone at home, but manages to have fun nonetheless.





	An Afternoon Alone

**Author's Note:**

> This is just a piece I wrote a while back, I just edited it down and made minor revisions so it wasn't redundant and it still cohesive. Hope ya'll enjoy!

“Mom! I’m home!” Ashley shouted as she closed the front door behind her. She hung her coat and her blue and maroon striped beanie on the coat rack near the front door and paused. No one had responded back.

“Mom?” Ashley shouted again. Upon hearing nothing but silence, Ashley walked through the living room and peered into the kitchen, thinking her mom was cooking and couldn’t hear her over the water. Instead of seeing her mom, however, Ashley spotted a yellow note on the kitchen table. She picked it up and read it:

_ Your dad’s car broke down and I have to go pick him up, then drop his car off at the mechanic. If you’re hungry there’s food in the fridge. We should be home later tonight, around 7 or 8. _

_   Love,  _

_         Mom  _

Ashley shrugged her shoulders. Her dad’s car was pretty old anyway, so she wasn’t surprised it had broken down for probably the tenth time this month. Seeing as she wasn’t hungry, Ashley decided to just relax up in her room. Besides, it was Friday, so she had the whole weekend to procrastinate on any work she needed to do.

Ashley walked into her room and after dropping her bag off, flopped onto her bed and breathed out a sigh of relief. It was finally Friday. Between not understanding her Calculus class the entire week and her physics professor having a sore throat and speaking barely above a decibel, Ashley felt like Friday would never come. But lo and behold, here it was.

After kicking her sneakers off and throwing them in the corner of her room next to her beanbag chair, Ashley leaned back in her bed and looked up at the ceiling in boredom. She wasn’t really in the mood for reading right now, and her laptop was across the room on her desk.

But then she realized something. She had no work to do and was alone, having the whole house all to herself. And admittedly, Ashley hadn’t had any time alone to pleasure herself in the past week or so. With the conditions being what they were, there was no way she could pass this opportunity up.

Ashley slipped her right hand into her jeans and slowly rubbed herself through her panties, smiling upon feeling a little wetness. She began to take off her clothes: first her sweater, then her pants, then every other article of clothing until she was left in nothing but her underwear. Ashley collected her discarded pieces of clothing and threw them off the bed into the corner, so as to not have them get in the way during her fun. She sat on her bed in silence for a few more seconds, making sure none of her friends were making a surprise visit to her house. After hearing nothing, Ashley turned her attention back to the task at hand. She reached back and unclasped her bra before throwing it away with the rest of her discarded clothing. A soft moan escaped her lips as the cool air of her room made contact with her now exposed nipples, hardening them slightly. Her panties came next, as Ashley hooked her fingers around them and slid them off her legs, joining her bra on the floor.

Now completely naked, Ashley scooted up in her bed so her back was now against the headboard, using her pillows to cushion it. Ashley then spread her legs and brought her right hand down to find herself considerably more wet than she was earlier. She smiled and began sliding her middle finger along her entrance, spreading her juices. Using her thumb, Ashley traced circles around her clit, tightening her path until her thumb kept coming achingly close to it. Light moans filled the room as Ashley  _ just _ barely missed her clit every time. As she teased herself, Ashley’s other hand found its way to her breast. While her thumb kept teasing her clit, Ashley caressed her breast, moaning a little louder now. She would occasionally flick her nipple with her thumb, causing her to gasp and blush. After continuing with this practice for a few more minutes, Ashley decided she’d had enough. She ceased teasing her clit and brushed her hand against her entrance before bringing her hand up to her mouth. She stuck her middle finger into her mouth and sucked on it, tasting herself. After deciding it was wet enough, Ashley’s finger left her mouth with a pop, and her hand returned back down towards her entrance. Without hesitation, Ashley plunged her middle finger into herself. Ashley moaned loudly as she slowly pumped her middle finger inside of her, sliding in and out easily from how wet she was.

As Ashley began fingering herself, her mind wandered to the main attraction of many of her masturbation sessions: Chris. Ashley imagined leading Chris into the back of the campus library and giving him a blowjob right there between the bookshelves while she fingered herself, making sure to swallow his cum to show what a dirty girl she was. Her cheeks grew redder as she thought of how big Chris was, and how it would feel to have him pound her into the mattress.

“Fuck my tight pussy!” Ashley exclaimed as she added a third finger, now pumping them at a steady pace. She didn’t care much for cursing or vulgar language, but when she was horny, none of that mattered. Ashley bit her lip as she continued to pleasure herself. Her fingers were slick with her juices, and she knew she was going to cum soon. She flicked her nipple again and began groping her breast more aggressively, sending shockwaves of pleasure throughout her. As Ashley returned to her sex filled thoughts, however, someone began to share the spotlight with Chris: Sam. Ashley suddenly wanted Sam to be above her, fucking her with a strap-on much in the same position that she’s in now. She wanted Sam to tell her what a good girl she was, taking her as Ashley wrapped her legs around Sam. 

Current, real life Ashley couldn’t take much more of this. She was moaning so loudly, she was sure people walking by outside could probably hear her. She thought of what Chris would say, seeing his shy, innocent friend like this. Her auburn hair was disheveled, her cheeks were flushed, her breasts jiggled slightly with every pump of her fingers, and she was fingering herself, her legs spread wide open. These thoughts alone drove Ashley to please herself even harder. While Ashley was a shy and caring person, when she was horny, she was  _ much _ kinkier and a lot more vocal. Ashley began pumping her three fingers at a much faster rate, making her pant and causing her tongue to loll out of her mouth. Her face was completely red and her sex hazed mind was focused on only one thing: release.

“Fuck, I’m gonna cum” Ashley said as she kneaded her breast and continued to flick her already hard nipples, sending more shockwaves of pleasure throughout her. Moans filled the room as Ashley continually pleasured herself. Finally, Ashley rewarded herself and her thumb made contact with the one thing she had been teasing throughout her entire session. As she pumped her three fingers in and out of her, Ashley used her thumb to play with her clit. She increased the friction on her clit until her hips bucked and she shut her eyes.

“Fuck me, Chris! Fuck me, Sam!” Ashley shouted at the top of her lungs as she rode out her orgasm, feeling nothing but pleasure. After what felt like forever, Ashley’s orgasm slowed down and her hips ceased bucking. As she went to assess the damage, she smiled and let out a small laugh. Her hand was completely soaked, and as Ashley spread her fingers apart, strings of her cum connected them. She looked down and saw that her juices had trickled down her thighs, forming a spot on the bedsheet under her. All in all this was probably the best, and messiest orgasm Ashley had had in awhile.

Ashley looked around and silently cursed to herself as she saw there were no tissues or paper towels in her room. Instead, Ashley stuck her fingers into her mouth and her juices off of them. Ashley leaned back in her bed and stared back up at the ceiling, her chest heaving as she caught her breath. Ashley thought about the fantasies her mind wandered to, wondering if any of them could come true. She quickly dispelled that idea though, and returned to gazing up at the ceiling. This was a pretty good way to start the weekend.


End file.
